


Life after you

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, idk why, just a plot bunny to explore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: Viktor wakes up and realizes his year with Yuuri has been all a dream.





	

Viktor woke up the morning after the Grand Prix Final with a sickly feeling. Ok, he may have drunk quite a bit last night, but none the hangover summoning sort. It was no exaggeration to say he had been mostly drunk on happiness.

He had so much work ahead of him, but also so much to look forward to. And he was doing neither of those alone. He had next to him the best man he could ever meet - his love, his dearest, his soulmate. Together on the ice and off. He was the luckiest of men.

He smiled, eyelids still closed, and stretched his hand, feeling the bed in the search of the warmth that shouldn't have been that far away from him. Cold. Empty. His smile turned into a pout with a matching frown. Yuri was not an early riser. Viktor couldn't hear the shower from the bathroom either. 

He opened his eyes, looked around. No. This didn't seem right. The room was - this was not their room. He bolted up. He hadn't been drunk. He and Yuuri had, without a doubt, gotten to their actual room. Together. This was surreal. 

He looked for his phone. Patting the bed, the nightstands, knocking off a lamp. He swore, picking it up. Something caught his attention. His hand on the lamp was missing something crucial: his ring.

No. No, no, no. Nothing was right. Just nothing. This was ridiculous. Where was that phone?

There! 

He scrambled for it, unlocking the phone. Then dropped it. He would've rather accepted he'd gone mad from happiness rather than the facts on his screen. His background, not a picture of Yuuri. The date, the day after last year's GPF banquet. 

This was a very meticulous plan prank and Viktor wondered who could actually had thought Viktor would find it funny. It wasn't. He gelt dread and fear and loneliness, but definitely not amused. 

He looked through his messages. None recent. Latest dated 14th of December 2015. None Yuuri. 

He opened an internet window. That one couldn't be possibly made-up. Grand Prix 2016 page: nonexistent. Current hour: 8,21 - 15/12/2015. 

He couldn't breathe. 

The phone rang. It was Yakov. Viktor took a deep breath, then picked up, his voice monotonous, void of any emotion. "Yeah. Yes, I'm awake. I'll be ready to go in an hour, yes. No, I'm not feeling sick. Yeah, I'm definitely ok." He hang up. Sickness or not, he felt drained. He sat down on the bed's edge, trying to take this all in. All signs seemed to pinpoint it had all been a dream. So real, and yet-

Viktor laughed dryly. He didn't know what else to do. So Yuuri didn't even know him -well, not really - as it was. And was Yuuri even the one he knew - that he had thought he knew? The room was so sterile, so empty. And so was Viktor. So everything had been a thrill induced fantasy from last night? Was Viktor not that elevated man? Just a lonely guy with a bunch of medals? 

He got up and started packing, wincing still each time he caught sight of a ringless finger. No ring. No promise in between. No person at the other end. 

The phone rang - just a message. Chris. 

'Forgot to ask sexy Yuuri for a number. Did you get it?'

'No.. packing now.. talk to you later..'

He put the phone away, sighed. He felt like he could cry. This was stupid, so he laughed bitterly instead. How desperate he must be that his mind fabricated such a vivid dream with a guy he apparently has known for like a couple of hours.  
\---  
He couldn't believe he had to skate his routines again. It felt like an eternity since he last did. But, well, at least he wasn't lacking in emotivity.

He couldn't help but check on Yuuri on social media, though, which was ridiculous. But, either sadly or fortunately, there wasn't much to check. He had a few posts announcing his competitions on Instagram and no Facebook. There was an apparent rinkmate who sometimes tagged him, but nothing much. Some training photos, a few coffee outings. 

Nationals were predictable. Of course they were. Just how his dream had pictured them. He was unintentionally anxious for Yuuri. Back in his dream, Yuuri bombed his Nationals, making him ultimately consider giving up skating. It was a sad possibility, no matter how detached he tried to be from it all.

But Yuuri surprised him - perhaps others, too, after the Grand Prix Final. His technique was clean cut perfect. He had four quads. One of them was a flip. A flip! The commentators didn't let it go unnoticed, all surprised, but showering him in praise. A score over 100 in SP and over 200 in FS. Personal bests, as considered thus far. About 10 points in each away from Viktor's bests. Which was still far, but considering the jump he had made from his previous bests, it was outstanding. And all due to the increase in his technical score, Yuuri's nemesis. 

Viktor watched the recording on ISU's page to the very end, feeling ridiculously and idiotically proud through the podium stage. And when Yuuri kissed his gold medal, Viktor laughed. Then sobered, as Yuuri did something else that he had to double watch, not to be mistaken. He raised his gold with the left, using it to tap it against his right hand's ring finger. Viktor swallowed. It was a momentary movement. The commentators wondered vaguely, but let it pass. 

But Viktor didn't. His breath hitched. He was giddy. So giddy. But he didn't know what to do with it. The idea that he wasn't alone in this was overwhelming, but also irealistic. He couldn't come across as a creep, contacting Yuuri. What if present Yuuri had someone else for whom the message was directed to? The thought made his heart sink. He had to take the chance, but be as careful about it.

He waited for Europeans impatiently, got hold of that gold medal and, up on the podium, he mimicked Yuuri's gesture. From him, it was more widely noticed, but nobody really made the connection. But Viktor hoped the right person did.

Well, almost nobody...

"What kind of 18th century courting was that?" Chris whispered at the end of the ceremony. 

"He doesn't even have a Facebook page," Viktor lamented. 

"Oh," Chris nodded understandingly.

As soon as he was free, he passed Yakov, ignoring whatever he was about to say and went and got hold of his phone. A message was there already and Viktor remembered the number well.

'VIKTOR', it said.

Viktor chuckled at the introduction. But somehow it was the best introduction.

'YUUUUUURI', he replied. 

'This is real, right? This is actually happening? That was not all a dream, right?' came next. Viktor let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

So it seemed. So it seemed...


End file.
